Some articles of apparel do not work well with a separate undergarment, e.g., a brassiere. For example, when a regular brassiere is worn under a strapless gown or a shirt with shoulder straps, the shoulder straps of the brassiere are often exposed, creating an unsightly condition where the brassiere shoulder straps are visible. While attempts have been made to integrate a brassiere into a garment, these lack proper support or comfort necessary for effective use. Accordingly, it would desirable to provide an article of apparel with an integrated support structure that is comfortable and provides adequate support during use.